role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Universe - 55
Universe 55 is an alternate universe in WZRP created by Krazar and is used by the same user. History ''2015 2015 The JSDF (Japanese self defense force) has had enough of kaiju and creates Super MechaGodzilla 2,a kaiju killing machine. The first to fall was gorosaurus and king kong, while the two fought well they didn't do enough to harm the mecha unit. The next was battra, the two fought in new mexico and destroyed most of the city, battra was finally taken down by a maser beam. The next was Destoroyah. This time SMG 2 took notable damage, losing both an eye and having a slash mark across its metal chest. Destoroyah was eventually killed by the absolute zero cannon. The next to fall was rodan and Biollante. While rodan was assumed to be the easiest to take down Biollante wasn't. The two while not being blood related had a connection to each other through Godzilla and as such protected one another. Rodan took several devastating blows to defend his ally. Rodan was eventually killed but not giving the mecha to remember him by, a large slash in his face. Biollante gave the mecha unit a fight but while being very large and having a strong regeneration factor could not destroy the robot. SMG 2 killed the beast with shooting it several times in its core. The next to fall was Ebirah,manda, Varan, and titanosaurus. Ebirah was killed almost instantly by a stab in the head with a drill, Manda was fried to death and Varan got his insides burned to a crisp. The only one to give The mecha a decent fight was Titanosaurus, Knocking both missiles,masers and other kinds of blasts right back at the mecha with its strong winds. He was ultimately killed with a maser beam in the face. The JSDF made another kaiju killing machine (KKM) Mecha King ghidorah 2, while the previous version was a cyborg this one was all robot and like SMG2 Had a programmed AI. The two battled against the likes of Hedorah,The gyaos swarm and legion. The Gyaos swarm was the first to fall, being completely destroyed by sheer fire power of the two mechas. The next was Legion who got torn apart by again the sheer firepower of the mechas. The final one to fall was Hedorah who did give the two robots a run for their money, only to be finally blasted by the absolute zero cannon and blown to dust. Godzilla was not seen for several months, until he finally arrived at Tokyo. He came with backup though. with the likes of Mothra, Anguirus,Gamera, and Zilla. All four beasts had a reason to be there. Zilla was there to stop the threat before it reached his family,Gamera was there to destroy the robots and put an end to this madness,Mothra was there to bring peace back to the world. Godzilla and Anguirus where there for a different reason. They weren't there to show humanity how weak they were or to destroy. They were there to avenge their fallen friends and comrades. The battle raged for several days. Mothra was the first to fall, Dying by a plasma grenade through the head. Gamera was the first to be injured and killed, dying of blood lose (or so they thought). Anguirus was the next to fall but not before severely wounding MKG2. With his best friend gone, Godzilla had no reason to hold his rage back. Blasting and finishing off MKG2 with his spiral ray. Zilla was blasted into a building, the rubble burying him alive. Godzilla roared to the sky and fought with the SMG 2, The JSDF knew that the mecha unit would not survive, as such they dropped a hydrogen bomb on Godzilla as well as SMG2 who self destructed. The last thing that people saw of Godzilla was a burning skeleton and his echoing roar. 2035 '''January' 8th: Humanity tests a nuclear bomb called Titan and is even stronger than the Tsar Bomba. While the bomb is far enough not to harm humans the radiation spreads out farther than thought possible, spreading all the way to Antarctica. March 29th:Three kaiju named kakro, Kyrodon and xernus appear. Kakro appears in Las Vegas and nearly half of city is whipped out before kakro returned back to sea. Kyrodon waved a path of destruction from tokyo all the way to Russia before heading back to the ocean. Xernus attacked Chicago and flew off 2 hours later The casualties of all the attacks combined was 16 thousand lives. By the time this event is done, more kaiju begin appearing. *by the year 2037 the earth now has 4 new kaiju and it's unknown how many are still out there.* ''2037'' '''March 6th: '''Off the coast of Antarctica a block of ice falls off a glacier, holding are main protagonist Crocasaur Crocasaur is frozen in time, half of his jaw is regenerating, there are several scars on his body and he looks pretty banged up. He begins floating towards in island while at the same time, the block of ice imprisoning him begins melting. By the time he arrives on the island the ice block has melted. WIP Trivia *Surprisingly, Neo Zardoris is not the main character in the universe, however he does play a big role in the series later on *The reason for this is because Crocasaur was the first kaiju Krazar created, so it makes sense for the story to follow him. *As of late however, krazar has been thinking of changing crocasaur to a side character and for a different monster named King tyrannos Category:Universe